Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the delivery of media. More specifically, the invention provides a system and method for providing integrated media to subscribers and non-subscribers over a network.
Description of the Related Technology
The distribution of multimedia data, including video, audio, and image data, has become increasingly more effective, efficient, and flexible. Factors contributing to the improvement in distribution of multimedia data include the growing capability of the Internet and the underlying networking infrastructure, the growing capability and affordability of personal computers systems, high-speed access to the Internet by personal computer users, and the capability of efficiently processing multimedia data to provide an engaging and interesting experience for users. Multimedia data is sometimes preferable to text-only data in conveying content-rich information naturally and intuitively; moreover, advancements in multimedia presentations allow for interaction between the originator of the multimedia data and the viewer of the multimedia data. Additionally, improvements in computer database technology now allow for detailed personal data about the users of the multimedia to be maintained, updated, and accessed at an increasingly greater speed.
Some media providers, such as news agencies and television stations, now provide their media content over the Internet. This media content can generally be obtained on a subscription or non-subscription basis. For subscription-based media content, the users generally pay a monthly or pay-per-view fee to view the media content. The users generally also have to register and provide their personal information to the media provider in order to subscribe to the media content.
However, current systems of subscription-based media have several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that generally users have to register with each media provider in order to view that media provider's media. This results in excessive time spent registering with each media provider. Another disadvantage is that often media providers provide a package of media offerings. These media packages generally offer a fixed selection of media offerings, and the subscriber is often forced to subscribe to and pay for a media offering that the subscriber is not interested in.
Therefore, there is a need for personalized and customizable delivery of a multimedia experience to users with a choice of multi-tiered media subscriptions.